Vasari Ships and Structures
The Vasari saw the need to fill in the gaps just like the humans did. They made more modifications to their capital ship subsystems to account for the needs of setting up a home rather then always being on the move, and they took the time to develop their structures. New ships and structures are listed in PURPLE. Logistical Structures These structures produce income and resources, build your fleet, and allow you to expand your research, trade, and general influence throughout the galaxy. They have no special abilities what so ever. Neutral Logistic Structures Neutral structures are capturable and invulnerable. There are neutral Metal Extractors, Crystal Extractors, Trade Ports, and Trade Starbases. Tactical Structures These structures primarily provide static defenses for the gravity well. Some, however, offer up offensive capabilities and support your fleet in defeating your foes. Special Abilities Missile Defense - Disruptor Nanites - duration 300, warhead gains passive regeneration disabled ability Hangar Defense - Phasic Trap - antimatter cost 50, cooldown 75, range 7000*8000*8000, duration 45*60*60, enemy strike craft phased out/invulnerable/immobile Regeneration Bay - Repair - antimatter cost 20, cooldown 5, range 12000, duration 20, hull repaired 15.0/sec Phase Jump Inhibitor - Jump Disruption - range 35000, jump charge rate -1100% - Tachyon Disruption - duration 30, damage 10, jump speed -50%, ability cooldown rate -20% Nano Weapon Jammer - antimatter cost 40, cooldown 10, range 25000, max targets 15*15*25, duration 30, bombardment cooldown rate +15%*30%*45%, weapon cooldown rate +10%*20%*30% Phase Stabilizer Node - Stabilize Phase Space - creates a node - Returning Armada - $2500, O150, C500, cooldown 600 (4-6 reinforcements) * (7-10 reinforcements) Kostra - Fire Cannon - antimatter cost 200, cooldown 360 Targeting Control - range 10000*13500*18000, targets 10*20*30, damage retaliation -50%*-75%*-100%, damage 20*25*30, damage 60*75*90 Explosive Mines - Phasic Cloaking - Detonate - cooldown 1, range 1950, damage 1470*1785*2100 Gravity Mines - Phasic Cloaking - Detonate - cooldown 1, range 1950, duration 45, phase jump disabled, max speed -30%, acceleration -60% All Structures (Logistic and Tactical) - Phasic Barrier - cooldown 5, construction/work disabled, phased out, damage reduction 33% Frigates Frigates are the core vessel of any fleet. They have broad duties and are therefor some of the most common ships around Special Abilities Jikara - Explore - Capture Derelict - antimatter cost 60, cooldown 60, range 1000 - Infallible Jump Drive - Jump interference immune - Decloak Mines - cooldown 2, range 7500 - Selective Phasing - cooldown 5, phases out, antimatter drained 3.0*2.0/sec Ravastra - Antimatter Interference - cooldown 8, range 6000, duration 300, ability cooldown rate +100%, ability antimatter cost +100% - Reintegration - cooldown 60, duration 20, engines/weapons disabled, hull repaired 16*24/sec Kanrak - Discharging Missiles - cooldown 5, range 1500, max targets 4, kanrak's engines disabled, weapon range +25%, maneuvering -300%, damage 15, adds area of effect to attack. Junsurak - Discharging Missiles - cooldown 5, range 750, max targets 3, junsurak's engines/maneuvering disabled, weapon range +25%, damage 12, add area of effect to attack. Jarun - Colonize - antimatter cost 90, cooldown 120, range 5000 - Deploy Starbase - $2575, O310, C325, cooldown 10, range 1000 Cruisers Cruiser are larger then frigates and generally take on more specialized roles. This specialization makes them powerful, though less numerous then frigates because of their inability to fill multiple roles. Special Abilities Stilakus - Shield Disruption - antimatter cost 50, cooldown 3, range 5000, duration 60, phase missile block -25%, shield mitigation -10% - Distortion Field - antimatter cost 130, cooldown 60, range 8000, duration 20 target is completely disabled Serevun - Reactive Nanite Armor - antimatter cost 75, cooldown 4, range 6000, duration 60, hull repaired 250, armor +2 - Jump Degredation - cost 100, cooldown 30, duration 120, enemy phase jump speed -50% - Mobile Phase Detection - detects incoming phase jumps Skarovas - Inertial Field - cooldown 30, range 4000, duration 10, enemy speed/acceleration -100% - Reintegration - cooldown 60, duration 20, engines/weapons disabled, hull repaired 24*36/sec Sivuskras - Lay Explosive Mine - $570, O135, C70, cooldown 15 - Lay Gravity Mine - $570, O135, C70, cooldown 15 Voruntak - Diplomatic Immunity - cooldown 90, duration 30 invulnerable - Goodwill - boosts relations with nearby planet - Mutual Threat - antimatter cost 180, cooldown 60, relationship +0.10, ship/structure build +200% - Nanomedicine Outreach - cooldown 180, range 2000, duration 10, planet health restored 25.0/sec - Grant Amnesty - cooldown 180, range 2000, duration 25, invulnerable. Capital Ships The largest ships in a fleet. These behemoths pack a lot of firepower and are tough as nails. They're usually the centerpieces to the fleet and a primary target of the enemy. Experience Points Level 1 = 0 Level 2 = 200 Level 3 = 500 Level 4 = 900 Level 5 = 1500 Level 6 = 2300 Level 7 = 3300 Level 8 = 4500 Level 9 = 6000 Level 10 = 7800 Special Abilities Capital Ship Strike Craft Squadrons Strike Craft Fighters - Hull 60, Armor 1, Phase Missile 3 Bombers - Hull 75, Armor 2, Phase Missile 6 Elite Fighters - Hull 80, Armor 1, Phase Missile 4 Elite Bombers - Hull 112, Armor 3, Phase Missile 8 EWS Bombers - Hull 75, Armor 2, Phase Missile 1 Gunships - Hull 85, Armor 7, Pulse Gun 4 Special Abilities Gunship - Targeting Nanites - cooldown 50, range 1500, duration 30, damage reduction -20% EWS Bomber - Phasic Manipulation - cooldown 25, range 2500*4250*7000, duration 15*20*20, max speed / acceleration / jump charge up rate -110%*-115%*-125% Civilian Craft And Other Structures Bombardment Platform - Hull 735 Armor 2 Junra Fabricator - Hull 850, Armor 0 Trade Ship - Hull 2000, Armor 0 Refinery Ship - Hull 2000, Armor 0 Special Abilities Construction - range 200 Orkulus Starbase Hull - 3000 Shields - 2000 Antimatter - 0 Armor - 6 Pulse Gun - 149 Upgrades Abilites Jump Destabilization - hull points lost 30%, antimatter removed 100% Frontal Deflector Shield - antimatter cost 60, cooldown 90, duration 45*60, frontal damage recuction 100%*200% Debris Vortex - antimatter cost 100, cooldown 90, duration 45, repairs hull with nearby debris (Infocard doesn't upgrade to 2) Stabilize Phase Space - antimatter cost 150, cooldown 320, duration 240, phase stabilizer node